Flower petals
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Kenapa kau berubah? dimana kata2 yg selalu kau katakan padaku?Cloud/Aerith/Chappo 2 sampe selese is up!/ dgn bangga saya nyatakan COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Cloud!" Panggil Yuffie. Cloud yg sedang baca buku di kelasnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Cloud! Ae... Ae-chan….." Katanya terbata2. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terlihat seperti org ketakutan.

"A-ada apa dgn Aerith?" Tanya Cloud heran.

"Ae-chan…. Tertabrak mobil…"

-*Flower petals*-

_Prologue_

_**-**_**Cloud POV**_**-**_

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruang OSIS. Sejak terpilih jadi ketua OSIS, kegiatanku semakin padat dan terkadang bikin pusing. Hampir setiap hari aku pulang jam 7 malam. Entah tipe org brengsek seperti apa yg mencalonkanku jadi ketua OSIS.

"Cloud!" Panggil seorang perempuan berambut coklat muda panjang diikat 1. Matanya berwarna hijau terang dan senyumnya sangat manis. Ya, dia itu Aerith Gainsborough, kekasihku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk menunggunya. "Cloud, apa kau lapar? Aku membuat strawberry cake." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan kotak kecil berwarna putih yg ada di tangannya.

"Sangat lapar. Ayo kita makan di taman belakang." Kataku sambil menggengam tangannya yg halus itu.

"Eh? Bukankah kau ada rapat OSIS? Apa tdk sebaiknya kau bawa saja kue ini?" Tanyanya.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan menciumnya. "Kau lebih penting dari rapat OSIS – ah tidak, Kau lebih penting dari apa pun yg ada di dunia ini, Aerith."

…

Hari demi hari kulalui. Semakin lama, pekerjaaan OSIS ini semakin menarik. Mulai dari menyusun acara untuk Class meeting, hari raya, dan event2 sekolah. Hampir seluruh waktu luangku kugunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

"Cloud, mau pergi ke rumah Cid?" Tanya Aerith yg membuyarkan lamunanku tentang konsep acara Valentine.

"Eh? Sori, hari ini pass dulu, ya." Jawabku lalu menulis konsep2 yg masih kuingat.

"Oh… Belakangan ini kau selalu sibuk, ya. Kalau begitu, lain kali saja." Aerith pergi meninggalkan kelas. Yah, belakangan ini aku memang sudah jarang jalan bareng dengannya. Jangankan jalan bareng, ngobrol untuk waktu yg lama saja tidak. Aku terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku. Mungkin kalau ada waktu, aku akan jalan dengannya.

…

"Cloud! Hei Cloud!" Panggil seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna hitam. Namanya Yuffie Kisaragi, teman sekelas Aerith.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Mo! Kau ini!" Katanya sambil menjambaki rambutku. Yah, hal seperti itu memang sering terjadi, sih.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanyaku Heran sambil berusaha menghentikan jambakan ganas gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah hampir sebulan kau nyuekin Aerith! Dasar jahat!" Katanya (Masih) menjambaki rambutku.

'Eh? Hampir sebulan? Masa sih?' pikirku. Mungkin memang benar karena aku lebih memilih rapat OSIS daripada dia. Belakangan ini, dia juga tidak menghampiriku untuk mengajak jalan lagi. Kupikir dia memang sedang tdk ingin jalan.

"Sekali2 kau luangkan waktu dong buat Aerith. Dia kan pacarmu." Kata Yuffie yg akhirnya berhenti menjambaki rambutku.

"Ya. Akan kuusahakan bila sedang tidak sibuk. Minggu2 ini jadwalnya padat." Jawabku yg langsung digetok Yuffie.

"Huh! Dasar kau! Kalau nggak mau pacaran sama Aerith, mending nggak usah!" Kata Yuffie ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Aku tdk mempedulikannya. Toh, Yuffie memang seperti itu kalau sedang kesal. Besok juga udah jinak lagi. Kulanjutkan lagi pekerjaanku.

**-Normal POV-**

"Mo! Cloud jadi nyebelin sejak jadi ketua OSIS!" Gerutu Yuffie sambil menggigit roti cokelatnya. Vincent, Reno, Tifa dan Rude hanya bisa diam saat melihat Yuffie memakan roti cokelatnya dengan cepat. Entah dikunyah dulu atau langsung ditelen tuh roti.

"Emang. Jadi sombong tuh si Cloud. Nggak mau ngumpul2 lagi sama kita." Tambah Tifa.

"Yah, mungkin emang dia lagi sibuk, kali. Maklumin lah. Namanya juga ketua OSIS." Bela Rude.

"Gue tau dia tuh ketua OSIS. Tapi masa nggak bisa sih ngeluangin waktu sedikit aja buat ngumpul sama kita. Terutama Aerith." Protes Reno sambil meminum jusnya.

"Belakangan ini Aerith pun jarang terenyum seperti biasanya." Kata Vincent. Ya, Aerith sudah tdk tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dia lebih sering terlihat diam dan tatapan matanya terkadang kosong saat menatap langit. Tentu saja itu membuat semua teman2nya khawatir. Aerith selalu tersenyum walaupun dia sedang sial. Contohnya saat ada seseorang yg mencuri uangnya.

"Bila uang itu benar2 ia butuhkan. Tidak apa dia mengambilnya."

Itulah kata2nya saat mengetahui tentang kejadian itu. Tidak ada raut sedih di wajahnya. Dia tetap tersenyum bak malaikat. Yah, uang itu tidak jadi hilang karena kakaknya Aerith, Zack menangkap basah si pencuri uang sedang menghitung uang hasil curiannya.

…...

Hujan rintik2 turun dgn cepat. Aerith sedang berdiri di depan ruang OSIS. Dia ingin mencoba mengajak Cloud untuk pulang bareng. Tanpa menunggu lama, si spike pirang yg ditunggu sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat Aerith berada.

"Cloud!" Panggilnya sambil tersenyum — senyum yg dipaksakan. Cloud menoleh sebentar dan kembali melihat buku yg sedang dibaca olehnya. "Ma-mau pulang bareng hari ini?" Tanya Aerith.

Cloud menutup bukunya. "Mungkin tidak. Aku ada rapat OSIS sampai malam." Jawabnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"O-oh begitu." Aerith berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Cloud.

Sedih. Ya, itulah yg dirasakan oleh Aerith. Air matanya perlahan2 menetes.

**-Aerith POV-**

Apa yg terjadi pada dirimu, Cloud?

Kenapa kau menjadi begitu dingin padaku?

Mana kata2 yg selalu kau katakan padaku?

"Kau lebih penting dari rapat OSIS – ah tidak, Kau lebih penting dari apa pun yg ada di dunia ini, Aerith."

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Tidak peduli hujan yg membasahi wajahku, aku tetap jalan. Walau ada payung di tasku, aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya karena aku tidak ingin seorang pun tau kalau aku sedang menangis. Sedikit memori tentang Cloud muncul di pikiranku. Wajahnya selalu tersenyum bila kami sedang bersama. Itu adalah memori2 yg sangat indah, yg mungkin tidak akan kurasakan lagi.

Saat pertama kali bertemu.

Saat sedang bersama.

Saat kita saling…

"BAHAYA!"

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! BUAGH!

…_**..…..End of the prologue …**_

Yup, another stright FanFic from Nao

hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

-*Flower petals*-

_Chapter 1_

**-Cloud POV-**

"A-apa?!" Kataku kaget. Yuffie sudah menangis kencang. Dengan cepat, aku berlari keluar sekolah. Banyak orang di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku berlari dan menerobos kerumunan orang2 itu.

DEG

Disana Aerith sedang ditangani oleh tim paramedis. Tubuhnya yg penuh darah terbaring di jalanan yg keras dan dingin. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dari mulutnya keluar darah. Tim paramedis berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama. Kumohon biarkan dia hidup!

"….Clo….. Cloud….."

Semua orang kaget termasuk diriku. Aerith membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat ke arahku. Aku langsung berlari melewati Police line. Tidak peduli aku bakalan diomelin ataupun apalah, yg penting aku harus berada di dekat Aerith!

"Aerith!" Panggilku sambil berusaha untuk mendekap tubuhnya. Lemah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan dingin.

"Syu-syukurlah kau tidak ap….." Dia pingsan.

"Aerith! Aerith!" kugoncangkan tubuhnya sambil memanggil namanya dgn harapan dia akan membuka matanya sekali lagi, tapi nihil. Tim paramedis mendorongku ke belakang dan membawanya ke ambulan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari menuju parkiran motor. Kebetulan sekali aku membawa motorku hari ini.

~Slum Hospital~

"Cloud!" Panggil Tifa dari kejauhan. Ada yg lainnya juga mengikuti Tifa dari belakang. "Bagaimana kondisi Aerith?"

Aku menggeleng. Mereka hanya terdiam. Suasana sunyi yg meliputi rumah sakit itu benar2 menusuk. Semuanya merasakan ketakutan yg dalam. Semoga sesuatu yg buruk tdk terjadi pada Aerith.

**-Normal POV-**

Seseorang berambut hitam spike dgn baret di mukanya berlari menuju slum hospital. Mukanya terlihat sangat khawatir. Nafasnya terengah2 dan matanya ketakutan. Saat di rumah sakit, dia melihat Cloud dan teman2nya sedang duduk. Dia pun langsung lari kesana.

"Zack…" Kata Vincent saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Zack jalan menuju mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya panik. Vincent hanya menggeleng. Begitu pula yg lainnya. Matanya teralih kepada Cloud yg sedang duduk di sebelah Yuffie.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang menuju pipi Cloud. Cloud terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan menghantam lantai. Darah keluar dari ujung bibir Cloud.

"APA YG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Katanya sambil menarik kerah baju Cloud. Cloud hanya diam membisu sebab dia tahu kalau kejadian ini terjadi karena dia. Zack menamparnya lagi. Cloud hanya bisa pasrah.

"Zack! Hentikan!" Kata Yuffie tetapi tidak didengar olehnya.

"Cukup, Zack! Ini rumah sakit!" Reno, Rude dan Vincent menahannya agar tidak menampari Cloud lagi.

"Pikirkan Aerith yg ada di dalam sana, Zack…" Sambung Tifa. Zack akhirnya tenang. Cloud pun bisa bernafas lega karena dia sudah tidak harus menerima tamparan maut itu. Cloud berdiri dan membersihkan darah yg ada di bibirnya.

"Permisi. Siapa yg merupakan keluarga dari pasien?" Seorang dokter pria keluar dari kamar yg ditempati Aerith. Zack langsung menghamprir dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" Katanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah namun harus dijahit. Dia harus dirawat untuk beberapa hari untuk dimonitor keadaannya." Zack bernafas lega. Begitu juga yg lainnya termasuk Cloud.

"Boleh saya menemuinya?" Tanya Zack. Sang dokter mengganguk lalu Zack dengan cepat masuk ke kamar tsb.

Tifa, Yuffie dan yg lainnya pun mengikuti. Cloud sedikit takut untuk masuk.

'Ini semua salahku' kata2 itulah yg tergiang dalam pikiran Cloud. Walaupun begitu, dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar no. 19 itu. Pelan2 tangannya berusaha untuk meraih gagang pintu.

CKLEK…..

Cloud kaget saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu. Yg membuka pintu kamar itu adalah orang yg paling memendam amarah dengannya. Zack.

"Pulang." Katanya dingin. Cloud tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Dia masih bersikeras untuk bertemu Aerith.

"Semua ini salahmu. Pergi dan jangan sekali2 kau menampakan mukamu di depanku dan Aerith." Zack menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan kencang. Baru pernah Cloud melihat Zack seperti itu. Zack adalah orang yg ceria dan ramah seperti adiknya. Dia dan Cloud sudah berteman lama - lama sebelum Cloud bertemu dengan Aerith. Sorot mata Cloud dari ketakutan berubah menjadi kesedihan. Dia berjalan lemas menuju parkiran dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Cloud, kau sudah pu-" Belum ibunya selesai ngomong, Cloud sudah langsung masuk kamar dan menguncinya. Diletakan tasnya yg berwarna hitam di meja belajarnya dan dia membuka kancing bajunya sehingga tubuhnya kelihatan lalu membanting diri ke kasur.

_'Dasar bodoh…'_ pikirnya.

_'Benar2 bodoh kau ini, Cloud. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya?_' Cloud berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dilihatnya tumpukan pekerjaan OSIS dia yg menggunung.

"Andai aku lebih memilih dia daripada setumpuk sampah2 ini!" Teriak Cloud sambil melempar pekerjaannya ke lantai. Dia melihat dirinya di cermin.

_Sampah_

_Tidak berguna_

_Pembohong_

Itulah yg dilihat Cloud dalam dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menghajar kaca tersebut sampai pecah. Darah segar mengalir pada tangannya. Tetapi Cloud tidak merasa sakit karena sakit di hatinya lebih menyakitkan daripada luka itu. Pecahan2 kaca pelan2 jatuh. Cloud menghantam pecahan2 kaca tersebut karena pada kaca itu terpantul dirinya yg seperti sampah.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Panggil ibunya dari luar. "Ada apa, nak?"

Cloud menoleh ke arah pintu karena kaget. "Tidak apa2, ibu." Jawabnya. "hanya kaca di kamarku tiba2 pecah."

"Oh ya ampun! Biar ibu ambilkan sapu!" jawab ibunya lalu lari kebawah. Tidak mugkin dia bilang kalau dia yg memecahkan kaca tersebut. Dia tidak mau mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Dengan cepat dia mencari kain yg bisa menutupi luka pada tangannya.

Piiiiip…Piiiiiiiip…Piiiiiip…

Hp Cloud bunyi. Dengan malas, dia mengambil Hpnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" Kata Cloud dengan nada yg malas dan ogah2an.

"Halo, Cloud? Ini benar Cloud kan?"

Mata Cloud terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara dari si penelepon. Suara yg paling ingin dia dengar saat ini…..

**_…..…..End of chapter 01 …_**


	3. Chapter 3

-*Flower petals*-

_Chapter 2_

**-Normal POV-**

"Cloud. Ini aku."

Mata Cloud terbuka lebar. Air mata pelan2 keluar dari matanya. Tubuhnya sedikti bergetar. "A-Aerith…."

"Baguslah kau ingat suaraku."

Cloud menggeleng cepat kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa."

"Syukurlah."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Cuma sedikit pusing. Tadi kak Zack sudah memberikanku obat."

Cloud menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Aku senang kau tidak apa2. Maafkan aku, ya."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Gara2 aku kau-" Aerith memotong pembicaraan Cloud "Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yg tahu kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Cloud. Tidak semua kejadian buruk itu salahmu. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menunggumu bila kau mau berkunjung." Aerith menutup teleponnya.

"Tentu. Aku pasti mengujungimu besok." Kata Cloud sambil mematikan HP-nya.

…

Cloud mengendarai motornya menuju rumah sakit. Dia memarkir motornya di belakang lalu masuk. Dia berjalan menuju kamar no.19.

"Aerith…." Katanya sambil membuka pintu. Aerith sedang membaca buku. Kepalanya di perban. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Cloud blushing sedikit.

"Cloud!" Panggil Aerith yg sangat senang dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Cloud langsung memegang tangan Aerith sesegera setelah dia turun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak gerak dulu. Kau kan masih sakit."

Aerith menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa2, Cloud. Aku senang kau datang." Katanya.

**-Cloud POV-**

Dia sama sekali tidak marah. Yg dia keluarkan bukanlah sebuah omelan ataupun protes.

Dia tersenyum dan senang karena aku datang. Cih, cowok macam apa aku bisa tega meninggalkan perempuan sebaik dia…

"Bagaimana sekolah?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di ranjang. "Apakah ada kejadian menarik?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Hanya saja sepi kalau tidak ada kamu."

"Bagaimana dgn yg lainnya?"

"Katanya mereka juga akan datang kesini. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menggengam tangannya yg diperban. "Maaf…"

Dia menoleh. "Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" Katanya bingung.

"Semua ini terjadi karenaku. Andai saja aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku telah melanggar janjiku padamu."

"Melanggar? Kau tidak pernah melanggar janjimu padaku, Cloud."

"Ta-Tapi!" Jari telunjuk Aerith menyentuh bibirku untuk menghindari diriku bicara. "Kau selalu ada untukku, kan? Buktinya sekarang kau ada bersamaku."

"A-Aerith…" Tak mampu kutahan lagi, air mataku keluar. Dia sama sekali tidak membenciku. Dia tetap Aerith yg dulu. Aerith yg paling kusayangi. Tangannya menghapus air mataku. Kuraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Tercium wangi strawberry dari rambutnya yg panjang dan indah itu.

"Terima kasih, Aerith." Kataku sambil menatap mata hijaunya. Aerith mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aerith, maaf datang ter…."

**-Aerith POV-**

Kak Zack masuk sambil membawa bungkusan berwarna putih.

"Cloud?!" katanya kaget lalu menghampiri kami. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menemui Aerith?" Katanya sinis. A-apa maksudnya ini?

"Keluar!" Teriaknya sambil menarik lengan baju Cloud dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Cloud!" Panggilku sambil berusaha untuk meraih tangannya. "Aerith!"

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan lari menuju dia. Kakiku tiba2 sakit dan aku terjatuh.

"Aerith!" Panggil Cloud yg berusaha untuk menghampiriku namun dihalangi oleh kak Zack. Dia memberikan tanda isyarat. "Cloud!" Teriakku sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

BLAM! Kak Zack menutup pintunya dengan kencang dan menguncinya. Dia langsung membantuku untuk berdiri dan membawaku te tempat tidur. "Jangan memaksakan diri." katanya.

"Mengapa kau-" Kak Zack langsung memotong perkataanku. "Jangan pernah menemui dia lagi."

Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengar perkataannya. Kenapa? Apa yg terjadi saat aku masih tertidur? Kak Zack menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Mukanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kakak hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti lagi. Kakak mohon jangan kau temui dia lagi." Katanya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tdk ingin membuat kakak sedih, tapi aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Cloud. Ini sungguh pilihan yg berat. Aku menatap langit melalui jendela di belakangku.

"Aku cinta kamu."

Itulah arti dari isyarat yg diberikan oleh Cloud. Aku juga mencintaimu, Cloud.

**-Cloud POV-**

Kuharap isyaratku dapat dipahami oleh Aerith. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku pasti akan menemuinya lagi. Tunggu aku, Aerith. Kunyalakan motorku dan pulang ke rumah.

**-Normal POV-**

"Strife." Angeal, si guru sejarah sedang mengabsen murid2nya. "Cloud nggak masuk tanpa keterangan, pak." Jawab salah seorang murid. Angeal menggaruk kepalanya.

'Tumben si Cloud nggak masuk' Pikirnya sambil mengisi daftar absennya. Cloud itu walau rada berandal, dia masih rajin untuk masuk sekolah. Udah gitu otaknya juga cukup pintar. Biasanya dia nggak masuk kalau lagi sakit dan itu pun jarang banget.

…

Aerith sedang duduk sambil menulis2 sesuatu karena bosan. Tak banyak yg bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Kalau diijinkan, dia mau masuk sekolah seperti biasa saja.

PLETAK!

"Huh?" Aerith menoleh ke arah jendela. Dia merasa kalau dia mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela itu.

PLETAK!

Aerith mendengar suara itu lagi. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka jendelanya. Dilihat di kanan kirinya tidak ada apa2. Dibawahnya pun tudak ada siapa2.

"Aku disini!" Suara yg sungguh familiar terdengar di kuping Aerith. Dia menoleh ke arah pohon bunga sakura besar di depannya.

"C-Cloud?"

**_…..…..End of chapter 02 …_**


	4. Chapter 4

-*Flower petals*-

_Chapter 3_

**-Normal POV-**

Aerith sangat kaget melihat sosok pria yg sedang berada di atas pohon yg merupakan kekasihnya.

"Pagi, Aerith." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Cloud, apa yg kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak ke sekolah?" Tanya Aerith. Cloud menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku mau menjengukmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik, Cloud." Jawab Aerith. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku dari dalam?"

"Kurasa disini lebih aman. Kalau ketahuan Zack, bisa dibunuh aku." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan kakak, ya. Dia memang begitu kalau sedang kesal."

"Tidak apa. Kata2 dia memang benar." Nada bicara Cloud menjadi sedikit melemah. Sedikit rasa sedih tergambar pada wajah Cloud. "Aku akan coba untuk bicara dengannya nanti." Kata Aerith sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk meraih tangan Cloud. Cloud meraih tangan Aerith dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cloud."

"Aku juga."

**-Aerith POV-**

Cloud pelan2 menuruni pohon itu berjalan menuju tempat motornya diparkir.

"Aerith!" Panggilnya dari bawah. "I Love you!" katanya lalu pergi. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Mukaku panas. Aku sedikit malu dia berteriak seperti itu, tapi aku juga merasa senang. Kututup jendela dan kembali duduk di tempat tidur. Cloud, apakah besok kau akan datang lagi?

**-Normal POV-**

Hampir setiap hari Cloud bolos sekolah untuk menemui Aerith. Mengobrol berdua sampai sore.

"Belakangan ini Cloud jarang masuk, ya." Kata Reno kepada teman2nya.

"Dia mau jenguk Ae-chan." Sambung Yuffie.

"Jenguk Aerith? Kan bisa nanti pulang sekolah?" Tanya Tifa bingung.

"Zack melarangnya untuk menemui Aerith. Makanya dia bolos biar bisa jenguk karena Zack tetap sekolah." Jawab Vincent sambil membulak balik buku matematikanya. Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Bagus deh kalo Cloud udah menyadari kesalahannya dan kembali pada Ae-chan." Kata Yuffie lega.

"Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketumnya, kan?" Tanya Rude yg sedang mengutak utik HPnya.

"Yup! 2 thumbs up deh buat Cloud!" Jawab Reno sambil mengacungkan ke-2 jempolnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan mengobrol.

…

"Cloud, sampai kapan kita mengobrol seperti ini terus?" Tanya Aerith pada Cloud yg sedang duduk di dahan pohon. Sudah ke-8 kalinya mereka mengobrol dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, bila Cloud mengobrol di dalam, bisa saja Zack tiba2 muncul dan menyeretnya keluar. Setidaknya kalau di luar dia bisa kabur lebih gampang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aerith. Aku ingin sekali main ke dalam." Jawabnya.

"… kalau begitu masuklah." Jawab Aerith sambil membuka jendelanya lebih besar. "Bisakah kau lompat kesini, Cloud?"

"Akan kucoba." Cloud menarik nafas dalam2 lalu melompat menuju jendela.

Cloud berhasil melompat menuju kamar itu walaupun tadi dia nyaris saja jatuh. Mata mereka saling bertemu sesegera setelah Cloud menapakan kakinya di kamar itu.

_So let me come to you  
>Close as I wanna be<em>

Cloud berjalan pelan menuju Aerith yg ada di depannya.

_Close enough for me  
>To feel your heart beating fast.<em>

Cloud langsung memeluk Aerith. "Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu." Katanya.

_And stay there as I whisper  
>How I loved your peaceful eyes on me<em>

Aerith melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Cloud. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukanmu yg hangat."

_Did you ever know  
>That I have mine on you…<em>

Cloud dan Aerith berpelukan dalam waktu yg lama untuk melepas rasa rindu mereka. Selama ini, mereka hanya bisa berbicara dan menatap muka masing2.

"Kuharap waktu berhenti berputar." Kata Cloud.

"Ya. Aku pun berharap begitu." Balas Aerith.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Cloud dan Aerith melepas pelukannya karena kaget.

Jangan2 itu adalah….

**_…..…..End of chapter 03 …_**


	5. Chapter 5

-*Flower petals*-

_Chapter 4_

**-Cloud POV-**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Si-siapa itu? Apakah itu Zack?!

"Cloud, cepat sembunyi!" Bisik Aerith panik. "Di bawah ranjang, cepat!"

Dengan cepat, aku menyusup ke bawah ranjang dan menarik selimut agar bisa sedikit menutupi space antara ranjang dengan lantai. Cukup gelap juga di dalam sini.

TUK

Sepertinya lenganku menyenggol sesuatu. Sebuah buku berwarna cokelat disampul dengan rapih bertuliskan "Aerith." Buku tentang apa ini?

_Monday, 19__th__ August 2011_

_Sub: Cloud's birthday_

_Hari ini Aku dan teman2ku berencana untuk membuat kejutan untuk Cloud. Kami diam2 membuat pesta kejutan di rumahnya sementara kak Zack mengajak Cloud jalan2 keluar sampai persiapan pestanya selesai aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kado untuknya yaitu sebuah gantungan kunci dgn inisial namanya._

_Pestanya dimulai pada pukul 7 malam. Disaat Cloud masuk rumahnya, Vincent menyalakan lampu dan kami menarik Crackernya sampai membuat Cloud diam mematung karena memukul punggungnya sampai dia jatuh. Itu adalah hari yg penuh tawa sampai saat dimana Cloud menerima hadiah 2 saja Cloud bilang dia suka padaku! Tentu saja kuterima dengan senang hati lalu semuanya langsung mengguyur dia habis2an termasuk kakak karena kata2nya - yg menurut mereka gombal dan kalau menurut kakak itu bukan kata2 yg tepat-_

_"Ma-maukah kau jadi Aerith Strife?"_

_Itu adalah kata2 terindah yg pernah kudengar._

Ini diary Aerith. Tiba2 saja jantungku berdebar dan mukaku sepertinya memanas setelah membaca diary ini. Mengingatkanku pada kata2 yg mestinya kuucapkan kalau mau melamar seseorang, bukan disaat meminta untuk jadi pacarnya. Itu menjadi bahan ledekan untuk sebulan oleh 1 sekolah.

_Thursday, 13__th__ march 2012 _

_Hari ini Cloud ditunjuk untuk menjadi ketua OSIS. Cloud sudah berusaha menolaknya, tapi Pak Sephiroth tidak menghirukannya. Katanya keputusan voting tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sepanjang hari dia ngedumel dan mengutuk orang2 yg sudah memilih dia termasuk Pak Sephiroth._

_Tuesday, 4__th__ june 2012_

_Cloud semakin hari terasa semakin jauh. Dia sudah tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Kami jadi sangat jarang sekali bertemu. Sepertinya dia lebih menyukai kegiatan OSIS daripada main bersamaku dan yg lainnya. Bahkan dia menolak saat kuajak main ke rumah Cid. Padahal dulu dialah yg paling bersemangat bila mau main ke rumah Cid._

_Cloud, apa yg terjadi padamu?_

"….ud….. Cloud…."

Ini berisikan hari2 dimana aku meninggalkan dia. Su-sungguh memalukan…

"Cloud… Cloud…"

Kertas yg berisikan tentang hal itu kucel dan berantakan. Tintanya pun ada yg luntur. Kertasnya kaku agak mudah sobek. Dia menangis saat menulisnya.

"CLOUD! SAMPE KAPAN KAMU MAU JADI TIKUS TANAH?! CEPETAN KELUAR!" Teriak seseorang yg sudah pasti bukan Aerith. Suaranya cempreng banget kayak piring. Aku kaget dan langsung keluar. Ada Yuffie dan yg lainnya. Oh, syukurlah yg datang bukan Zack. Artinya yg tadi teriak itu Yuffie.

"Oh kalian yg datang." Kataku yg langsung dipelototin Reno. "Kau nggak mau kami yg datang? Maunya Zack yg datang?" goda Reno sambil senyum2 nggak jelas. Kupukul kepalanya pakai buku sampain berbunyi 'BUK'.

"Tenang aja, Zack sepertinya tidak akan datang untuk sementara waktu. Klub kendo sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan minggu depan." Kata Tifa. Aku menghela nafas. Setidaknya nyawaku aman untuk saat ini.

"Aku mau pergi beli jus dulu, ya. Ada yg mau nitip?" Kataku sambil membuka pintu.

"Jus melon 3 dan jus strawberry 3, ya!" Balas Yuffie sambil menyerahkan uang untuk membeli jus. Aku pergi keluar dan mencari Drink machine. Sebenarnya, bukan itu alasanku untuk keluar. Aku, masih teringat tentang diary itu.

**-Aerith POV-**

"Nee, Ae-chan. Kau sudah tau?" Kata Yuffie tiba2 sambil duduk di ranjang. "Cloud mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketumnya."

Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengar hal itu. Cloud membuang jabatannya? Bukankah dia menyukai pekerjaannya itu?

"Cloud mengundurkan diri karena dia merasa kegiatan itu telah membuat dirinya tidak mempedulikanmu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah padamu." Lanjut Yuffie. Aku tidak percaya. Itu semua dia lakukan untukku? Dan kenapa dia tidak menceritakan tentang ini?

"Sejak kapan dia mengundurkan diri?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah 2 hari setelah kecelakaan itu." Jawab Reno sambil menghitung2 dengan jarinya. Dia sudah lama mengundurkan diri dan aku tidak mengetahuinya? Kenapa tidak ada yg bilang kepadaku?

"Dia tidak memberitahukan kami. Kami saja baru tahu saat kami bertanya." Sambung Vincent tiba2. Seakan2 dia tahu kalau aku bertanya ttg hal itu. Aku duduk dan meletakan tanganku di ranjang. Tanganku terjatuh diatas sesuatu yg keras. Itu kan diaryku? Kenapa ada diatas ranjang? Seingatku buku itu tidak ada disana, mestinya hilang dari kemarin.

"Hoooi…Ini jusnya." Cloud masuk sambil membawa 7 kaleng jus di tangannya. Rude langsung membantunya krn sepertinya Cloud kerepotan membawa 7 kaleng sekaligus. Yuffie langsung mengambil 3 kaleng jus strawberry dan memberikannya kepadalku dan Tifa. Jus melon untuk Reno, Rude dan Vincent lalu untuk Cloud sendiri, dia minum black coffe seperti biasa. Yuffie bercerita ttg sekolah yg ramai dan guru2 yg menurut dia menyebalkan. Sangat menyenangkan mendengarkan Yuffie bercerita sambil dikomentari pedas oleh Vincent. Reno terkadang juga suka melawak. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kami bisa berkumpul lagi. Tapi, ada yg membuatku lebih senang lagi.

Wajah Cloud yg sedang tertawa.

**-Normal POV-**

Reno, Tifa dan yg lainnya pamit pulang karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Cloud masih tetap berada bersama Aerith.

"Cloud." Panggil Aerith. "Apa kau benar2 mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketum?"

Cloud mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukai pekerjaanmu itu?" Lanjut Aerith yg masih penasaran. Tetapi Cloud tidak menjawab dan menunduk. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Mereka sama2 diam membisu, tidak tahu apa yg harus mereka katakan.

"Aerith." Panggil Cloud. "Aku tadi menemukan diarymu di bawah ranjang." Kata Cloud.

"Kau yg menemukan ini?" Kata Aerith sambil memegang bukunya. "Terima kasih." Segaris senyuman tergambar pada mukanya. Cloud lega melihatnya, tapi dia kembali menunduk. Aerith bingung apa yg terjadi padanya.

Sepasang telapak tangan menyentuh pipi Cloud. "Nee, apa yg terjadi. Kenapa kau murung terus?" Tanya Aerith.

Cloud mengeggam tangan Aerith. "Aku secara tidak sengaja membaca Diary itu. Kau sedih sekali saat aku mengacuhkanmu. Maaf."

Aerith menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa2. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Diciumnya dgn lembut pipi Cloud. Cloud pun membalasnya, tapi bukan di pipi, melainkan di bibir.

…

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." Kata Cloud sambil membuka pintu. "Nanti kalau kemalaman, bisa2 ketahuan oleh Zack."

"Hati2 ya, Cloud." Mereka saling melambaikan tangan masing2. Cloud menutup pintu dan mengambil rute yg tidak akan dilewati oleh Zack, yaitu lewat tangga darurat.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Zack besok." Tekad Cloud dalam hati.

**_…..…..End of chapter 04 …_**


	6. Chapter 6

-*Flower petals*-

_Chapter 5_

**-Normal POV-**

TENG…..TENG…TENG…

Bel sekolah yg menandakan sekolah usai telah berbunyi. Cloud berjalan menuju kelas Zack yg berada di paling pojok. Zack sedang membereskan barang2nya. Dgn sedikit keberanian, Cloud berjalan menuju Zack.

"Zack!" Panggilnya. Zack menoleh sebentar lalu kembali membereskan barang2nya.

"Pergi." Katanya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jgn memperlihatkan wajahmu di depanku?"

Cloud tetap berdiri pada posisinya. Walaupun dia sakit setelah mendengar kata2 Zack, dia tetap bertahan. Cloud berjalan mendekati Zack dan menarik tangannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu!" Sentak Cloud yg membuat Zack kaget. Zack menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas. "Ikut aku." Katanya.

Zack membawa Cloud ke ruang klubnya. Karena Zack adalah ketua klub, dia memegang junci ruang klub dan bebas memakai ruang klub. Apalagi menjelang turnamen. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan.

"Apa yg mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Zack galak sambil melempar tasnya ke lantai.

Cloud yg dari tadi menunduk, pelan2 mengangkat wajahnya. "I-Izinkan aku bersama dengan Aerith!" katanya dgn suara lantang. Mata Zack terbuka lebar saat mendengar kata2 Cloud.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi." Jawabnya singkat. Cloud sudah menduganya. Ini pasti bukanlah sesuatu yg mudah karena Zack adalah tipe org dgn pendirian yg kuat. Tetapi, Cloud terus memohon.

BUAK!

Zack menonjok wajah Cloud sampai Cloud terpental menghantam tembok. "Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak?!"

"Aku akan terus memohon sampai kau bilang ya." Kata Cloud sambil membuang giginya yg patah karena tonjokan maut tadi. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Zack. Zack semakin kesal. Dia menarik kerah baju Cloud.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu keberikan adikku padamu setelah apa yg terjadi?!" Katanya. Cloud hanya terdiam pasrah. Zack sangat menyayangi Aerith karena dia adalah satu2nya keluarga Zack. Orang tua mereka meninggal saat Aerith masih berumur 6 tahun karena kecelakaan. Aerith dititipkan di rumah bibinya sementara Zack tinggal di asrama sekolahnya. Zack baru bertemu dengan Aerith 9 tahun kemudian. Karena itu, dia menjadi sangat protektif terhadap adiknya.

"Aku tahu penderitaanmu, Zack! Karena itu biarkan aku membantumu untuk menjaga Aerith!" Kata Cloud sambil berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman Zack.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membantu?! Kau malahan akan membuatnya lebih menderita!" Zack mendorong Cloud.

"Tidak akan! Aku berjanji tidak akan!" Cloud menarik kerah baju Zack.

"Tidak akan? Heh, aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayakan Aerith padamu!"

"Kau harus atau aku akan membuatmu!"

"Oh, silahkan bila kau bisa." Zack menonjok perut Cloud. Cloud langsung menendang kaki Zack. Mereka berantem dengan sengit. Tidak ada 1 pun dari mereka yg tdk serius. Mereka benar2 bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sendiri. Hanya tinggal menunggu siapa yg akan jatuh duluan.

"Hentikan!" Suara perempuan yg lembut dan khas menggema di ruangan itu. Ke-2 pria yg sedang bertarung sengit itu pun menghentikan gerakan mereka dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aerith!" Teriak Cloud dan Zack pada sosok perempuan yg sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Aerith. Dia mengenakan baju rumah sakitnya.

"A-apa yg sedang kalian lakukan….?" Tanyanya lemah. Zack dan Cloud hanya terdiam tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

Aerith berjalan menuju Zack dan membersihkan debu yg ada pada baju Zack.

"Kenapa kalian jadi begini? Apa yg terjadi?" pertanyaan tak terjawab itu keluar dari mulut Aerith. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yg menjawab. Aerith semakin cemas. Dia memutarkan bola matanya kea rah Cloud.

"Kumohon beritahu apa yg sedang terjadi disini…." Katanya.

"Aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan Zack." Jawab Cloud.

"Berbicara?" Tanya Aerith bingung. "Kalau kalian hanya berbicara, kenapa kalian sampai terluka begini?"

Aerith berjalan ke arah Cloud dan membersihkan darah yg ada di ujung bibirnya. "Cloud. Kumohon jangan berbuat sesuatu yg membuatku khawatir." Kata Aerith.

"Maaf." Itulah kata2 yg dikeluarkan oleh Cloud.

"Kakak." Panggil Aerith. "Kumohon biarkan Aku dan Cloud bersama lagi."

Zack kaget mendengar kata2 adiknya. Ketidak relaan terasa dalam hati Zack. Tapi, ini adalah permintaan dari adiknya sendiri. Di sisi lain dia tidak rela, tapi di sisi lain pula dia tidak mau membuat adiknya sedih. Ini merupakan pilihan yg berat bagi Zack karena menurutnya, yg manapun dia pilih hasilnya buruk.

"Te-terserah!" jawab Zack ketus sambil mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kakak!" Aerith berputar untuk mengejar Zack, tetapi langsung dihentikan oleh Cloud.

"Kenapa kau disini, Aerith? Memangnya kau sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Cloud. Aerith menggeleng cepat. "Aku kabur. Tadi tiba2 saja perasaanku tidak enak."

"Kabur?! Kau ini!" Sentak Cloud yg membuat Aerith kaget. Suara Cloud kembali melembut. "Jgn melakukan hal yg gila, Aerith. Nanti bisa2 kau malahan makin sakit."

"Maaf. Aku hanya khawatir. Lagipula, sudah terlalu lama aku berada di rumah sakit."

Cloud menghela nafas. "sekarang kau kembali ke rumah sakit, ya. Biar aku mengantarmu."

"tidak sekarang, Cloud. Aku ada urusan." Aerith menunjuk ke arah pintu. Dia mau mencari Zack. Cloud mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk membantu Aerith.

**-Aerith POV-**

Kami menemukan dia di atap. Kakak sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit. Aku merasa seperti mengerti apa yg dia rasakan. "Cloud." Kataku. Dia mengerti dan menungguku di tangga. Aku berjalan menghampiri kakak.

"Kak Zack." Panggilku. Dia menoleh dan mengucek matanya. Apakah tadi dia menangis?

"Kakak. Jgn menangis." Kataku. Dia mendekat dan memelukku. Dapat kurasakan air matanya yg perlahan menetes ke bajuku. "Kau benar2 memberikan pilihan yg sulit." Katanya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku benar2 ingin bersama dengannya."

"Kau tidak marah padanya?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahnya."

"….. kau ini terlalu baik, Aerith. Aku beruntung mempunyai adik sepertimu." Zack melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Dia memberikan tanda isyarat yg berarti "iya"

**-Cloud POV-**

Aku duduk di tangga sambil menunggu Aerith. Kira2 apa yg sedang mereka bicarakan? Karena agak penasaran, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

CKLEK…

Deg! Zack yg membuka pintu. Rasa takut mulai menghantuiku. Apakah dia akan menonjoku? Atau mencacimakiku?

"Kau antar dia ke rumah sakit. Sekalian Titip beliin cokelat buatku, ya. Inget, yg dark!" katanya sambil menepuk punggungku. Wajahnya sudah kembali menjadi Zack yg ramah seperti dulu. Senyuman tergambar pada mukanya. Syukurlah, dia setuju.

"Cloud." Aerith menghampiriku. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Aku pun jadi ikut senang.

"Ayo kita pergi." Kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya. Kuantar Aerith ke rumah sakit dan menjaganya sampai tengah malam.

**-Zack POV-**

"Kau baik?" Tanya Vincent yg tiba2 saja sudah ada di depanku.

"Bicara apa kau?" aku tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku baik."

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Aerith, Zack. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya."

Aku terkejut. Memang benar aku mencintai dia, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kami ini kakak adik sedarah. Karena dia terlalu rapuh, dari kecil aku sudah bertekad untuk melindunginya sebagai kakaknya. Tapi, setelah 9 tahun, dia berubah menjadi cantik dan baik. Entah mengapa aku jadi mencintainya. Bukan cinta sebatas kakak adik, tetapi lebih. Pada awalnya, aku sedikit keberatan saat Cloud cerita bahwa dia suka Aerith. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Justru akulah yg membantu mereka. Jika melihat mereka ber-2, Aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Aerith ada pada perlindungan orang yg bisa kupercaya.

"Aku harus membuang perasaan ini jauh2, Vin. Dia itu adikku." Kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Vincent.

"Pasti ada seseorang untukmu." Kata Vincent.

"Yeah. Trims."

**_…..…..End of chapter 05…_**


	7. Chapter 7

-*Flower petals*-

_Chapter 6_

**-Normal POV-**

"Ae-chan~~!" panggil Yuffie saat Cloud dan Aerith sedang membereskan barang2. Hari ini Aerith sudah bisa pulang. Seharusnya Zack bisa membantu, tetapi dia sibuk sampai malam.

"Yuffie? ada apa?" tanya Aerith.

"Hari ini kau pulang ya?"

"Ya."

"Nice! Boleh main ke rumah?"

"Eh? Boleh saja."

"Oke! Aku pulang dulu ya! Mau ganti baju!" Yuffie berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Cloud dan Aerith yg diam krn heran. Cloud merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Dia mengirim SMS kepada Yuffie.

'Kau mau buat pesta kejutan, kan?'

Tak lama kemudian, Yuffie membalas.

'Dasar peramal jalanan. Tau ajah -_-; jgn bilang2 Aerith, ya :D nanti ku SMS kalu pestanya udah siap.'

Cloud memasukan HPnya ke dalam tas. Artinya, Cloud harus membuat Aerith sibuk sampai mereka selesai dgn persiapannya.

"Aerith. Ada 1 tempat yg ingin ku kunjungi. Bisa mampir sebentar?" tanya Cloud. Aerih hanya mengangguk.

**-Cloud POV-**

Cih, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyembunyikan tempat ini sampai hari ulang tahunnya, tapi ya sudahlah. Dia pasti menyukai tempat itu. Tempat itu tdk sengaja kutemukan saat menyusup masuk ke rumah sakit. Cukup dekat dari sini.

"Kemana kita akan pergi, Cloud?" tanya Aerith saat aku menyalakan mesin motor. Aku hanya tersenyum, meninggalkan dia yg bingung.

…

"Ah! Indahnya!" kata Aerith saat kami sampai di tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman bunga. Semua bunganya berwarna kuning dan putih (bagi yg pusing sama penjelasan saia, settingnya kaya yg di Advent Children. Yg waktu Cloud en Aerith bicara di ancient forest itu loh.). Mereka mekar dengan indahnya.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Cloud."

Cukup lama kami berdiam disana sambil menikmati aroma bunga. Sesekali kutengok HPku. Masih tdk ada SMS dari Yuffie. Lama sekali persiapannya. Kulihat langit yg awalnya cerah menjadi semakin gelap. Sepertinya hujan akan turun.

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Ayo kita pergi." Kataku sambil membantunya berdiri. "Ya."

GLUDUK…GLUDUK…DRASHHHHH!

Mendadak hujan turun sangat deras. Dengan cepat, aku mencari tempat berteduh dan berteduh disana. Hampir setengah dari tubuhku basah kuyup. Untung saja dia basahnya nggak terlalu parah. Hanya rambutnya saja.

"Nee Cloud." panggilnya. "Hujan ini mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hujan? Ah, iya. Aku ingat."

_That day -7__th__ may 2011-_

Hujan deras turun saat aku sedang pergi belanja. Untung saja aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, yaitu membawa payung. Aku berjalan agak cepat agar bisa cepat sampai rumah. Saat di tengah jalan, aku melihat seseorang. Seorang perempuat berambut cokelat panjang berjalan tanpa payung. Apa dia sudah gila?

Aku menghampirinya dan memanyunginya "Hei! Apa yg sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia menoleh karena kaget. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dan… ukh, bajunya menjadi sedikit transparan karena basah. Sepertinya mukaku sudah merah sedikit.

"Ya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tdk membawa payung?"

"Aku lupa."

"Seharusnya kau tunggu sampai hujannnya berhenti. Bisa2 kau sakit."

" Aku sedikit terburu2, karena itu aku langsung jalan."

"Dsr bodoh. Biar kuantar sampai rumah. Pimpin jalannya." Kataku. Dia menunjukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Sepertinya rumah ini sangat tdk asing bagiku.

"Aku pulang." Kata perempuan itu sambil membuka pintu. "Ayo masuk dulu."

"Eh? I-iya." Aku masuk ke rumah itu. Kulihat sekeliling. Sepertinya aku pernah kesini.

"Aerith! Tadi kau… Cloud?" Zack muncul dari sisi kanan. Oh iya! Pantas saja aku mengenal tempat ini! Ini rumah Zack. Kalau begitu,siapa perempuan ini?

"Aku sudah membelikannya. Ini!" Dia menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya kepada Zack lalu pergi ke atas. Aku jalan mendekati Zack. "Sejak kapan punya pacar?"

Dia menjitak kepalaku. "Itu adikku, bodoh!"

"Adik?! Kau tidak pernah cerita tuh?!"

"Pernah dulu! Dsr pikun!"

"… Oh iya pernah. Tapi, adikmu itu bodoh ya…"

Zack menjitak kepalaku lagi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia tetap nekat jalan walau hujan."

Zack mengangguk pelan. "Yah, memang dia begitu. Cloud, masuklah dulu."

Aku masuk ke rumah itu. Agak sedikit berubah. Kali ini ada foto2 mereka berdua saat mereka masih kecil. Zack kecil lbh imut daripada Zack besar. Di pipinya belum ada coreng. Katanya sih dia mendapatkan coreng itu karena nggak sengaja kena pisau waktu pelajaran masak…

"I-ini ada teh…" tiba2 adiknya Zack datang sambil membawa secangkir teh. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Baju terusan berwarna pink itu terlihat sangat cocok dengannya.

Aku mengambil cangkir teh itu. "Terima kasih."

"Hujan masih turun. Kau disini saja sampai hujannya berhenti." Zack keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa yg ada di depanku. Dia memegang sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam agak besar.

"Aerith!" panggilnya. Adiknya langsung menghampirinya. "Ini seragam barumu. Mulai besok kau sudah sekolah."

Aerith mengambil bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya yg merupakan seragam sekolahku. Mulai dari seragam musim panas, seragam biasa, seragam olahraga, dan celemek untuk masak.

"Besok dia akan sekolah di sekolah kita. Moga2 sekelas dgnmu, ya!" kata Zack.

"Mohon bantuannya." Sambung Aerith sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya juga."

…

"Cloud? Kau mau kopi?" suara Aerith membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia memegang sekaleng kopi hangat di tgn kanannya.

Aku mengambil kaleng kopi itu. "Yeah. Trims."

**-Normal POV-**

DRRRRRT… DRRRRT…

Hp Cloud bergetar. Dia mengambil Hpnya lalu membaca isi pesannya.

'All clear! Eh, tapi ujan yak? Teduh aja dulu. Kalo udah kecilan baru jalan lagi'

Cloud menutup HPnya dan memasukannya kempali ke dlm tas. Cukup makan waktu juga persiapan itu.

"Cloud, hujannya sudah reda. Mau jalan lagi?" tanya Aerith. Cloud mengangguk dan langsung menyalakan mesin motornya.

~Kediaman Fair~

"SELAMAT!"

Aerith kaget saat dia masuk ke rumahnya. Yuffie dan yg lainnya ada disana. Sedangkan Cloud biasa saja krn dia sudah tahu ttg pesta kejutan ini.

"Selamat, Aerith! akhirnya kau bisa pulang ke rumah!" kata Tifa sambil menggandeng tgn Aerith dan mengajaknya masuk. Aerith masih agak bingung dan kaget.

"Yo, Ae-chan! Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Senyum dong!" Reno menarik ke-2 pipi Aerith.

Dlm sekejap, Cloud menjitak kepala Reno sekeras2nya. Yg bersangkutan hanya memegangi kepalanya.

"Dsr iseng! Lihat pipi Aerith sampai merah begini." Kata Cloud sambil mengelus pipi Aerith yg sedikit merah.

"Kami sudah siapkan pesta untukmu! Tifa yg masak loh!" kata Yuffie.

Aerith tersenyum. "Terima kasih, semuanya! Aku sgt senang!"

Mereka menikmati pestanya. Tak lama pesta dimulai, Zack pulang dan ikutan bergabung. Reno dan Rude diam2 menyeludupkan sesuatu dalam tasnya yaitu 2 botol besar sake.' Nggak pesta namanya kalo nggak ada sake' itulah alasan mereka. Cewek2 tdk ada yg mau ikutan minum, jadi mereka hanya minum cola sambil melihat para cowok minum sake. Menurut pendapat Yuffie, kelakuan mereka saat mabuk itu seru banget.

"Lain kali biar gue hajar si Sephiroth von der mak lampier von der koloer boloek itu!"kata Reno sudah yg sudah mabuk.

"Betul tuh! Cuih prêt! Punya rambut kaya sumbu pel-an!" sambung Rude yg nggak kalah mabuk.

"Mari kita hajar dia~~~!" Zack pun ikut2an. Demi menghindari kerusuhan, para pemabuk itu digebuk pakai bantal biar diem. Bgmn dgn Cloud dan Vincent? Vincent nggak mabuk krn dia orgnya kuat sama alkohol sedangkan Cloud mabuknya tidak segila teman2nya. Dia hanya duduk sambil menegak sakenya. Mendadak dia berdiri.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" katanya dgn suara lantang. Yuffie dan yg lainnya kaget. Cloud menoleh ke arah Aerith sehingga membuat yg bersangkutan kaget.

"Aku… aku akan…" kata Cloud menggantung di udara.

"AKU AKAN MENIKAHI AERITH SETELAH LULUS KULIAH!"

**-Aerith POV-**

Aku sangat kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Apakah ini karena dia mabuk? Atau dia akan benar2 melakukannya? Mukaku panas, jantungku berdetak cepat. Yuffie, Tifa dan Vincent hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Cloud. Apa yg harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Aku… tidak bo…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata2nya, Cloud sudah tertidur sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Zzzzzz…"

Yuffie mendekati Cloud dan menoel pipinya. "Tidur dia."

"Sepertinya pesta berakhir. Aku akan mengangkut Reno ke mobil." Kata Vincent sambil mengangkat Reno.

Tifa memapah Rude. "Aku akan membantu mengangkat Rude."

"Ae-Chan, sebaiknya kau bantu Cloud. Aku akan mengantar Zack ke kamarnya." Yuffie memapah kakak dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya. Kurasa aku akan mengantar Cloud ke kamarku dan membiarkannya tidur disana untuk sementara sampai dia sadar.

"Aerith." Aku mendengar suara Cloud saat aku membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun, Cloud?"

"Aku tdk sepenuhnya mabuk tadi. Cuma untuk mengelabui."

"Untuk apa?"

"… aku serius dgn kata2ku." Cloud berdiri di depanku. Sepertinya dia benar2 tdk terlalu mabuk. Tiba2 saja dia melepas kalungnya yg selalu dia pakai. Kalung itu berbentuk seperti pisau kecil dgn hiasan batu Aquamarine di tengahnya.

Dia memakaikan kalung itu padaku. "Aku titip ini."

"Titip? Bukankah ini merupakan kalung yg berharga bagimu?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan mengambilnya setelah aku memberikan cincin nanti." Jawabnya sambil memelukku. "Aku akan melamarmu setelah aku lulus kuliah."

Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengar kata2nya. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Kupikir kata2 itu tidak akan pernah kudengar dari mulutnya.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu sampai hari itu."

**_…..…..End of chapter 06…_**


	8. Chapter 8

-*Flower petals*-

_Epilogue_

**-Normal POV-**

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang jalan menelusuri lorong. Dia terlihat sangat tergesa2. "Yuffie!" panggilnya kepada temannya yg ada di depannya.

"Tifa-chan?" Yuffie memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat temannya yg tergesa2 itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu dimana hiasan bunganya? Aku tdk dapat menemukannya di kamar!"

"Hiasan bunga? Bukannya kemari kau taruh di meja dekat pintu?"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tdk dapat menemukannya dimanapun!"

"Apa?! Gawat! Padahal sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai!" kata Yuffie panik. Hiasan bunga itu tdk bisa dibeli di toko karena itu buatan tangan. Perlu waktu 5 hari untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Yuffie!" panggil si red head.

"Reno! Darimana saja kau?! hiasan bu—itu!" Yuffie terkejut saat melihat hiasan bunga yg dicari ada di tangan Reno. Yuffie berjalan cepat menuju Reno. "Kau nemu dimana?!"

"Ini tadi dimainkan oleh anak2 kecil. Langsung kuambil saja dari tgn mereka walau setelah itu mereka menangis parah." Jelas Reno yg langsung dipeluk oleh Yuffie.

"Nice job! Ini bunganya, Tifa! Ayo kita kembali!" Yuffie dan Tifa pergi.

~Vacant room~

"Ae-chan! Bunganya udah ketemu!" kata Yuffie sambil memasuki ruangan bersama dgn Tifa.

Tifa mengambil bunganya dari tgn Yuffie. "Ayo, biar kupasangkan."

Tifa memasang hiasan bunga itu para rambut Aerith. "Kau cantik." Katanya.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua."

**-Cloud POV-**

"Hoi, apa yg sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Zack saat aku berdiri di depan ruangan tempat Aerith berada.

"Cu-cuman pengan ketemu doang, kok."

Zack menarik tanganku. "Nggak boleh. Nanti aja pas acara."

"Jahat kau…"

"Masa bodo lah…" jawab Zack sambil menyeretku. "Siap2 di pintu altar sono."

"Hah? Emangnya acaranya udah mau mulai, ya?" tanyaku polos yg langsung dihujani jitakan oleh Zack.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepetan ke pintu altar!" omelnya. Aku langsung lari menuju altar. Para tamu sudah ada yg datang. Ada Vincent, Reno dan Rude. Bahkan para guru, pak Angeal dan Sephiroth pun datang. Teman2 OSIS dan teman sekelas juga. Yah, ini memang hari yg penting.

Acara dimulai dgn doa dan nyanyian. Tidak lama kemudian, aku dipanggil untuk memasuki altar. Aku berjalan dengan ibuku menuju altar. Reno sudah memberi tanda semangat selalu yg selalu ia berikan kpd teman2nya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya ibuku.

"Sedikit…"

"Santai saja, ya."

"Akan kucoba."

Tak lama diriku sudah berdiri di atas altar. "Silahkan pempelai perempuan memasuki ruangan." Inilah yg membuatku gugup. Disaat dimana dia akan memasuki ruangan dan berdiri bersamaku di altar.

KRIEEEET…

Gerbang terbuka dan aku melihat Aerith sedang berjalan dgn Zack. Gaun putih tanpa lengan yg dilengkapi sulur2 emas sangat cantik dikenakan olehnya. Rambut coklatnya terurai indah dilengkapi dgn hiasan bunga berwarna kuning putih di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan dia meraihnya.

Aku berbisik. "kau sangat cantik hari ini."

"Terima kasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah melewati acara yg panjang, akhirnya masuk ke acara tukar cincin. Kupakaikan cincin emas yg bertuliskan namanya pada jari manisnya dan dia pun melakukan hal yg sama.

"Sekarang kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Kami pun berciuman. Terdengar sorakan para tamu. Suara Yuffie dan Reno paling kencang diantara semuanya.

"I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too…"

**_…..…..End of the story…_**

Additional ending

"Yuffie! ayo cepet!" kata Tifa sambil menarik lengan Yuffie yg sedang asik memakan pudingnya.

"Apa siiiih…"

"Sebentar lagi acara lempar bunga! Temenin aku dong!"

"1 suap lagi, ok?" kata Yuffie sambil melahap pudingnya lalu jalan bersama dgn Tifa ke tempat acara lempar bunga. Yuffie sedikit ogah2an karena memang dari awal dia tdk berniat ikut acara itu. Secara kebetulan, Vincent lewat di dpn Yuffie sambil membawa puding.

"Vinny!" panggil si bocah itu. "mau pudingnya dong!"

"Hm? 1 sendok saja, ya." Jawab Vincent sambil menyendok puding dan menyuapi Yuffie.

"Baiklah… aku akan melempar bunganya. 1..2..3!" Aerith melempar bunganya. Para gadis bertubruk2an termasuk Tifa untuk mendapatkan bunga itu.

SYUUUUT, PLUK!

"Huh?!" kata Vincent dan Yuffie bebarengan karena bunga itu mendarat pas di atas tgn mereka ber2.

Yuffie menjatuhkan sendok pudingnya. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

_…..Promosi buat (calon) FanFic baru…_

* * *

><p><strong>Haw haw haw, berakhir juga FanFic normal buatan saia setelah sempet di pending sebentar :P (sebentar dari hongkong?!)<strong>

**Semua ini hasil kerja keras otak saia yg *ahem* abnormal bin ajaib bin buluk. Semoga anda menikmatinya.**

**Ngomong2 additional ending di atas itu saia buat tuk promosiiiii #dikejar massa.**

**Saia akan mencoba tuk bikin yg Yuffie Vincent. Saia suka dgn pairing ituh! **

**Oh, ya ini tak pernah saya sabut krn lupa, krn itu biar saya sebut saja sekarang mumpung inget.**

_Story by: Nao & Theo_

_Character: Tetsuya Nomura_

_Developer: Square Enix _

**Got it memorized? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
